


【三幸丕云】相闻歌

by Inori



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games), Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori





	1. 纵有沧桑变，我心终不移

被拖到远吕智的世界之前，石田三成正跟着主公丰臣秀吉打小田原城。北条家的忍者风魔突入本阵不到三分钟，本阵就不出所料地传出了秀吉“快来人啊！！”的吼声。马上就要打进小田原城天守的三成不得不愤然回撤，一路奔向本阵时他没好气地想，下次打仗，能有个不怎么叫苦战的总大将就好了……  
然后某个叫远吕智的异次元生物实现了他的愿望，给他派了一个从来不叫苦战、从来都是自己亲自冲到敌方总大将面前找死、战斗力还只有中等偏下水平的总大将，曹丕曹世子。  
——话说有对比才有高下，现在三成特别真诚地想念自己的主公秀吉，不论平时怎么脱线怎么不靠谱，至少秀吉从来不会有“单枪匹马闯入敌方本阵挑衅”这种、形容为“找死”都显得太过苍白的行为。

前方传令兵回报说，总大将曹丕在前方的川中岛战场遇敌，由于战场起雾，暂时无法准确判断敌将身份，只能确定是用长枪的高手。  
——这是什么见鬼的确定消息。被拖到这个世界的武将里，用长枪的一抓一大堆，这种情报跟敌将不明有什么区别。  
三成看了看传令兵可怜的血量，扬起的嘉瑞招福又放了下去——把人打死了他就连这种完全没用的情报都听不到了。  
“我知道了，如果总大将苦战我们立刻去救援……”  
三成话音未落，又一个传令兵飞快地跑了过来：“三成殿下！总大将苦战，请立刻前往救援！”  
——好吧，这下知道这个用长枪的人是谁了。  
三成揉了揉爆出青筋的太阳穴，上次在长谷堂，被蜀国某将军误认成曹丕之后的惨痛经历还停留在记忆里。他自认没有曹丕那么抗打更没有曹丕那么无聊，所以这两个人的事，他一向是能躲就躲——反正遇到赵云曹丕肯定不会有什么危险。赵将军一生光明磊落世人皆知，就连曹丕这种没事专程来找打的主，他都一定会给他留半条命。  
传令兵还在不知疲倦地通报，三成皱起眉头，语气不耐：“不用管他们，反正赵云打够了自然会住手的……”  
“报！敌方总大将真田幸村突入本阵……”  
传令兵的话还没说完，石田治部少辅的身影已经消失在了川中岛的大雾里。作为NPC的传令兵尽职尽责地，对着马蹄扬起的灰尘继续把后半句话说完：“……敌将已被曹丕大人击败。”

三成赶到的时候曹丕已经在指挥部下打扫战场，柔软的河滩上连马蹄印都不太多，仿佛刚才他们遭遇的不是号称战国第一兵的真田幸村，而是某个战斗力奇差的大众脸。  
“你看起来完全没有苦战的样子啊。”三成一边例行开嘲讽，一边不动声色地打量正在像蚂蚁搬家那样搬运战利品的小兵，试图从那一大堆刀剑盾牌里，找到自己最熟悉的红色铠甲。曹丕依旧是满脸的低气压，他无视了三成的嘲讽，同样不动声色地开口：“不用找了。那个人我已经绑回去扔马厩里了。”  
“那就暂时扔马厩里吧。”得到了想要的消息，三成也懒得跟曹丕多说，转身就走。匆匆离去的背影显得格外讨厌，没见到想见的人、也没看到三成为“传说中的真田幸村”紧张的样子，曹世子感觉心情糟糕得像是好几天没吃到葡萄。曹世子发泄糟糕心情的方式很简单，他又带兵去挑衅刘备和他的民兵团了。

三成很快找到了被扔在马厩里的幸村。少年被五花大绑着扔在稻草上，从三成的角度看过去，只能看到幸村永远都显得单薄纤细的肩膀和后颈。少年微低着头的背影看起来几乎有点可怜，但三成很清楚，幸村其实只是在睡觉而已。这位在战场上勇猛无比的大将，通常在战斗结束后，会立刻、不顾场所地睡得不省人事。

石田三成最早听到“真田幸村”这个名字，是从直江山城守兼续口中。那时上杉家刚刚归附秀吉，前来大阪进行归附后相关事项协商的，自然是“天下第一陪臣”直江兼续。例行的欢迎宴会结束后，许久未见好友的三成特地邀请兼续住在了他的府上。晚上聊天时，兼续提起了即将从春日山城转入大阪的真田家人质，并认真地，拜托好友对这个年仅16岁的少年多多关照。  
“幸村他绝对是百年难见的天才武士，假以时日，必成一代大将。”  
“难得听到你对什么人有这么高的评价。”三成微微挑眉，笑容锋利，“数月内六易其主的‘大将’，我宁可不要。”  
兼续认真地看着三成，反驳道：“我知道你对真田家这种不义的举动没什么好感，但我相信，你见到幸村就会认同我的话。”  
兼续的郑重其事让三成有了点罕见的好奇心，不久之后秀吉宣布全员出征攻打九州的岛津家，在出阵名单上看见“真田幸村”这个名字时，三成毫不犹豫地，将幸村从本阵守备队划归到他负责指挥的先锋队里。  
既然兼续那家伙说你有大将的资质，就给我先打下九州吧。  
三成敲着折扇笑容森冷，路过的左近抖了一下，心虚地反思是不是这几天偷偷去逛青楼又被自家主子发现了。  
幸村没有辜负他的期待。客观地说，幸村的表现，远远超出了三成的预计。在领兵打仗方面，幸村天赋惊人。高超的枪法自然不必多说，曾让无数豪杰束手无策的岛津家野伏钓之术在幸村面前简直毫无用武之地。三成几乎是坐在本阵“听”完了整场战斗——通常不必他出手，传令兵就已经回报了“敌将被真田幸村击破”的消息。  
九州之战大获全胜，一身红色铠甲的少年策马而来，面容清朗，目光锐利。他在三成面前下马行礼，声音还带着点少年的青涩，却依旧铿锵有力，令人过耳不忘。  
“三成殿下，敌军已败。幸村不辱使命。”  
三成看着眼前的少年，一向伶牙俐齿的他第一次有这种近乎词穷的体验。褒奖显得太虚伪，实话实说对年仅16的幸村来说又太伤人，就在他还在犹豫时，幸村忽然晃了一下，直直撞在了他肩膀上。  
“幸村！”  
三成扶住幸村，连声音都难得带着几分慌乱。治部少辅大人几乎是咆哮着叫人去找军医，不过话音刚落，少年在他肩膀上蠕动了一下，发出了一声梦呓。  
——三成连发火的力气都被吓没了。  
幸村醒来之后三成才知道，可能是战场上体力消耗过大，幸村在战斗结束后，通常会很快睡着。觉得对方这个习惯实在是危险，三成命令幸村每次战斗结束后都到他的书房或者营帐来“汇报战况”：当然，其实每次都是三成批公文，幸村趴在桌角睡觉，等三成批完公文之后，叫醒幸村两个人一起回去。  
——不过叫醒的方式稍微有点凶暴就是了。这是某次撞见三成实施“人工叫醒”服务的左近无比中肯的评价。

看着少年无防备的睡颜，像平时很多次一样，三成轻车熟路地扬起折扇，打在了幸村的护额上。还有点睡眼惺忪的幸村在看清三成的脸的瞬间完全清醒过来，下意识地切换成了正坐的姿势。  
“说吧，找我有什么事。”三成简洁明快地直奔主题，丝毫没有久别重逢应有的激动，“你这么毫不反抗地被抓来，总不会只是为了睡马厩吧？”  
幸村完全没介意三成这幅公事公办的态度，恭恭敬敬地回答道：“有问题想问三成殿。”  
三成微微皱起了眉头，声音里全是明显的怨气：“如果是‘为什么站在不义的一方’之类的问题就给我闭嘴。兼续那家伙吼得我现在还在耳鸣，懒得回答你。”  
幸村低着头没说话，不过从他肩膀的抖动幅度来看，他忍笑忍得非常辛苦。三成没好气地挑起眉梢，嘉瑞招福威胁性地落在幸村头顶上：“不许笑。”  
幸村条件反射地应了一句“是”，声音依旧带了几分笑意。三成也没太在意，转了个话题：“你是从哪里被带来远吕智这个世界的？”  
“上田城。跟兼续大人一起。”  
幸村回答得很快，语气平静而毫无破绽。三成盯着他乌黑的发顶看了一会儿，没好气地翻了个白眼。  
——我信你才有鬼。  
兼续那家伙见到我的第一句话是“你这家伙怎么也站在不义的一方”，第二句就是“快说你把幸村藏哪里了你这不义之徒”。  
三成盯着幸村的发顶，继续问道：“你来的那个时间，我已经死了吧？”

幸村触电般地跳了起来，身上的绳子似乎丝毫没对他的动作产生任何影响。三成一边欣赏幸村敏捷的动作和良好的平衡力，一边暗自吐槽，怪不得曹丕每次都抓不到赵云，就曹营这羁押俘虏的水平和戒备等级，别说赵云那样武力值逆天的，随便换个战斗力在平均水平以上的都逃走了好吧！  
“三成殿！这种话不要随便说出口……”  
后面的话，全部被三成抚上他脸颊的手掌打断。三成看着少年满脸慌乱的表情，有点恶质地勾起了嘴角：“看，还是没长进。一说谎就不敢看我……幸村？”

幸村不知道什么时候挣开了绳子，他用力握住三成的手，整张脸都埋进了三成的掌心。滚烫的液体沿着肌肤相触的地方蔓延开，三成几乎有被灼伤的错觉。  
三成想说点什么，可下意识又觉得，所有安慰的言辞都显得无比苍白。幸村极力压抑的情绪从他们紧紧相握的双手传递过来，那么激烈，让一向冷静到冷漠的他，都无法忽视心口处连绵不断的疼痛。  
这个姿势没有维持太久，幸村很快抬起头，黑白分明的双眼里已经看不出一丝情绪波动，仿佛几分钟之前，在三成掌心默默流泪的，是其他什么人。  
“抱歉殿下，冒犯了。这次打扰您和曹丕殿下了，幸村告辞。”  
幸村的声音平静而温和，却偏偏带着几分死不松口的倔强。非常了解幸村这种“不想说的话到死也不会说出来”的性格的三成也没再说什么，他默默站在马厩外，看幸村解开缰绳、翻身上马，感觉这一幕有点莫名的熟悉。并不存在的回忆像是水中的倒影般，摇曳着浮现于脑海，所有的景色都显得模糊不清，只有少年微笑的脸庞始终清晰，像是无法磨灭的烙印。  
“幸村。”  
在幸村策马经过他身边时，三成漫不经心地叫了幸村的名字，带着几分石田三成式的霸道和颐指气使。幸村似乎丝毫没感觉到被冒犯或者其他，乖乖地勒马回头，目光温顺得，完全不像传闻中枪法无人能敌的战国第一兵。  
“三成殿还有什么事吗？”  
“还记得你在小田原城问过我的问题吗？”  
听到这句，幸村的脸瞬间烧得跟铠甲浑然一体：“三……三成殿！这种羞耻的事就不要再提了……”

三成恶质地挑起嘴角。欣赏幸村这种手足无措的姿态，一直是治部少辅大人的恶趣味：“下次相遇，给我全力以赴地战斗。如果你打败我，我就回答你。”  
幸村忽然收起了所有的窘迫和紧张，黑白分明的眼中属于少年的青涩一瞬间完全褪去，变成了不计后果的执着和果决。这样的幸村三成见过一次，那是在武田家被剿灭、幸村作为人质来到大阪时。失去了所有生存意义的少年拿着直江兼续的推荐信来找他，眼中就是这样的神色。  
——其实三成最初就是因为无法忍耐幸村这种神色、无法任由少年宝石般的双眼失去神采，才对幸村格外在意。往后的几年里幸村也的确没有让他的用心白费，日益锐利的枪法和日益纯粹的眼神都让三成有难以言喻的成就感。可在这个世界中见到幸村时，少年眼中又恢复了他最讨厌的那种神色。而他自己并没有相关的记忆，所以他只能猜测，让幸村产生这些变化的事，发生在他死后。  
——不过从幸村的反应来看，让幸村再次露出这种眼神的人，这次居然是他自己……  
“……那是不可能的。”  
幸村的声音扯回了三成的思绪。在三成惊讶的注视下，幸村缓缓扬起嘴角，笑容在那张年轻却刚毅的脸上渐次绽开，清澈明朗，仿如纤尘不染的月光；却又坚决得，像是宁折不弯的宝剑。  
“只要对手是三成殿，不论什么时候，我都无法毫无顾忌地战斗。”  
三成为这意料之外的答案怔了几秒，然后他叹了口气，唇角的笑容褪去了戏谑，多了几分难得一见的坦率：“你这笨蛋。”  
最后的尾音，淹没在两个人的唇齿之间。

——幸村永远不会说的是，其实三成承诺他的那个答案，他早已知晓。  
关原战败的那个秋天，与“石田治部少辅于六条河原问斩”的消息一同送到流徙九度山的真田幸村手中的，还有另外一封信。信纸只是最普通的白纸，边角还沾着些污渍，可信纸上的字迹却依旧隽秀飘逸，落款花押一丝不苟，一如那人一生严谨认真的性格。石田治部少辅三成在生命的最后一刻，留下的不是什么微言大义的警句，而是一首，坚定又坦然的情诗。

红花初着色，深艳奈人思  
纵有沧桑变，我心终不移


	2. 远道不可思，宿昔梦见之

浓雾渐渐散去，川中岛战场此刻一片宁静。战败的敌方总大将真田幸村被绑成了一只大号红色粽子带到曹丕面前。少年礼数周全神色恭顺，与战场上气势凛然的日本第一兵简直判若两人。  
“抱歉刚才冒犯了，曹丕殿。请问三成殿在这里吗？我想见他。”  
——这个“曹丕殿”叫的真让人愉悦啊。  
曹丕在心里邪恶地笑了一下，刚想再做点什么满足一下自己小小的私心，就接到了“石田三成大人的援军已经到达”的消息。曹丕迅速摆出惯常的低血糖脸，用幸村绝对可以听到的音量嘟囔了一句“不是他”就命人把幸村扔进了马厩里。这边刚把幸村带走，那边三成就用平时救援时三倍以上的速度赶了过来。  
明显不是来救援的三成目光始终在四处搜寻，曹丕在心里默默翻了个白眼，冷冷开口：“不用找了。那个人我已经绑回去扔马厩里了。”  
说完这句话曹丕本来想看看三成动怒的表情，不过很可惜，跟以往任何一次一样，在这方面，三成从来都只会辜负他的期待。  
“那就暂时扔马厩里吧。”  
三成这句话说得理所当然毫无起伏，仿佛他们在谈论的只是一件无关紧要的战利品。曹丕被梗得一时无语，等他回神，三成已经走远了。  
——所以曹丕一直懒得吐槽石田三成这个毫无新意的大傲娇，整天装出一副“谁在乎那家伙”的表情故作矜持，真等到幸村出事，他跑得比赤兔马还快。

日理万机的曹世子既没有时间也没有兴趣八卦盟友的事，会注意到真田幸村和石田三成的关系，纯粹是因为，幸村与同在蜀营的那个人实在是太过相像。  
对于赵云和真田幸村这个奇妙的组合，三成曾经非常精准地吐槽过，这完全是“傻瓜之间不可抗拒的吸引力”。但由于三成跟司马懿一样，把世界上的绝大多数人都定义为傻瓜，最初曹丕并没有特别注意这句精准的吐槽，直到某天遭遇真田幸村，曹丕才后知后觉地发现，石田三成的无双属性为“锐”，果然不是没有道理的。  
——在一根筋和认死理这方面，幸村跟赵云简直是，如同双胞胎一般的相似。

曹丕第一次遇到真田幸村，是在他例行挑衅蜀营的某天。传令兵报告说蜀营某个用长枪的将军正以万夫不当的气势杀过来，蜀营和长枪这两个形容词的组合显然只适用于一个人。曹丕乐颠颠地跨上马背准备出发，这个战场地形复杂，他还是体贴一点自己往赵云的方向走，省得赵云迷路找不到他。谁知平时一向迷路迷出世界水准的人这次用匪夷所思的准确度向他的本阵狂奔而来，等曹丕感觉有点不对的时候，一柄长枪已经把他从马上抽了下去。  
“真田幸村出阵！”大吼着出现在曹丕面前的，是一个身披红色铠甲的少年，年轻的脸庞上全是锐不可当的杀气。额头上六文钱的护额跟这身红色铠甲一样，就算在这个遍地都是高手的世界，一样无人不晓。  
在看清曹丕的脸之后，幸村凌厉的动作顿了一下。大概知道对方在想什么的曹丕挑高了眉梢，丝毫不介意自己此刻狼狈的状况，慢条斯理地问道：“怎么，把我认成了那个家伙？”  
——早在见面之前，他就听同样来自战国方的一些武将提过三成和幸村的事，貌似直到现在，少年还处在辛苦的单恋阶段，而石田三成这个大傲娇，始终都是一副若即若离、既不答应也不拒绝的混账姿态。  
“不。”幸村迅速否认了他的推测，少年般明澈的眉眼间，扬起一丝坦然的笑意，“不论在什么情况下，我都不会认错三成殿。”  
自封情圣的曹丕觉得心有戚戚。就算幸村与赵云再怎么相似，他也同样，不会把幸村错认为赵云。想到对方跟自己同样辛苦的单恋，感同身受的曹丕又发挥了他家遗传的求贤若渴精神，他站起身拍了拍披风上的土，对马上的少年伸出了手：“我很中意你，真田幸村。要不要离开蜀营为我效力？”  
幸村皱起了眉头，眼中那点温和渐渐被锋利的冷光吞没。恢复了战斗状态的他举起长枪，连声音也变得同样冰冷：“就算三成殿认同您，我也绝对不会为虎作伥，请指教吧，曹丕殿。”  
曹丕架住幸村的枪，强大的冲击力震得他虎口生疼，他不可抑制地皱起眉头，少年的脸与另一个人重合，一瞬间他几乎分不清回忆和现实。  
“就算你说的有道理，我也绝对不会为曹操效力。”白马银枪的将军举起银枪，神色坚定得简直伤人，“请指教吧，曹公子。”  
——真是讨厌的相似之处啊。

这场战斗以石田三成的援军赶到告终。对付曹丕时招式犀利斗气全开的幸村在见到三成之后放水放得不能更明显，差别待遇让曹丕郁闷不已。蜀营那边似乎有谁在叫苦战，幸村不敢多留，最后看向三成的目光带着几分欲言又止的意味，很可惜，三成依旧是一幅“谁稀罕你”的欠揍表情。  
“你的援军每次都要在我剩最后一点血的时候才能赶来吗？”曹世子心情不好，开始迁怒盟友。  
“我怕我来得太早，打扰了你千里迢迢来找打的兴致。”三成不动声色地反击，语言打击依旧犀利，效果堪比真乱舞。

年仅25岁就已位居万人之上的石田治部少辅，在洞察人心方面敏锐到让人害怕。三成几乎是在第一次见到赵云的时候就觉察了曹丕对赵云的心思，不过还好，就算猜到，三成也没对此发表什么意见。

他们唯一一次正面谈及这个问题，是在击败远吕智第一形态、曹魏复国的那天。  
归来的曹操理所当然地成为了庆功宴的主角，曹丕所有的辛苦都被当做他父亲高瞻远瞩的具现。曹丕冷眼看着欢呼的将领们，最终转身，走向他自己的下一个战场。  
“你所追求的天下，真能让所有人欢笑度日？”在所有人的欢呼之外，三成不动声色地走到他身边，目光跟话语一样一针见血，“至少，露出笑容的人里，绝对不包括你自己。”  
曹丕转头看向这个、从某种程度上说跟自己特别相像、因而也特别八字不合的人，第一次控制不住嘴角的苦笑：“那又怎么样？我这一生，从来没学过‘徒劳无功’这个词。”  
——既然江山美人中的一样已经不可求，那么他也只能，追求另一个了。  
听完这句话，三成看他的目光带着点微妙的同情，曹丕忍了半天才没把“至今都没告白的大傲娇没资格吐槽我”说出口。而现在，当那两个人丝毫不顾围观群众的感受、公然上演小夫妻久别重逢的热吻戏时，曹丕才发觉，对石田三成这个不懂得珍惜的混蛋，他简直嫉妒得要命。  
不知道什么时候赶来接应（或者说劫营）的赵云显然定力还锻炼的不够，被刺激得有点石化。曹丕看着那个、刻意跟自己保持了七步以上距离的人，感觉刚刚吃下去的葡萄都变成了黄连，苦得他连挑衅的兴致都没有。

——在这个世界第一次见到赵云时他就发现，赵云的时间，恰好停在了汉中一役之前。  
并不是说这个时间点之前的赵云完全不认识他，事实上曹世子对蜀国将军的执着足以追溯到他们在官渡的第一次见面，不论在三国的世界还是现在这个世界，擅闯蜀营简直是曹子桓的日常任务。无数次拜访的后果就是，赵云帐下的官兵们直到跟曹魏交战那天才赫然发觉，敌军主将就是被他们家将军扔出去过无数次的那个傻子。  
这个时间点唯一的特别之处在于，曹丕自认，有些话，他这辈子都说不出第二次。  
汉中战役之前曹丕一直在生病。身为北方人的他不太适应西南地区那种闷热潮湿蚊虫滋生的环境，加上连日行军休息不足，赶到战场之前曹丕感觉血槽几乎要清空，在马背上竭力保持笔直姿态的他有点昏昏沉沉地想，现在只要刘备随便派个不是大众脸的武将伏击他，曹魏明天就该重新选嗣了。  
——早有先人说过，饭可以乱吃，话绝对不能乱说。  
看到白马银枪的赵云时，饶是满腹经纶的曹子桓，脑中只能也蹦出“自作孽不可活”一句话。  
看到曹丕的一瞬间，赵将军立刻切换成了斗气状态。多次的“偶遇”让他条件反射般举起豪龙胆，大喝一声“曹贼哪里走”就冲了过来。哪怕只剩一口气，曹丕也绝对不是坐以待毙的那种人。他抽出无奏迅速反击，当然在现有的体力条件下，这个反击也只是，延缓了他被打下马的时间几秒钟，仅此而已。  
一击得手后赵云感觉有点不对。以往他和曹丕单挑的次数也不少，虽然每次都以他获胜告终，但如此夸张的一招定胜负的情况，还真没出现过。  
不论在历史上还是无双里，赵将军都是个正直坦荡的真君子。正直的赵将军在感觉到不太对时没有不负责任地立刻离开，而是下马走到曹丕身边，拍了拍曹丕的脸，低声问道：“你没事吧？”  
——其实这么一拍之下，他已经不用再问了。曹丕的脸上全是冷汗，明显是染上瘴气的症状，而且从曹丕这只剩一口气的状态来看，中瘴气的日子已经不短。  
“你再来一枪就彻底没事了。”曹子桓中气不足的声音显得有点伤感，“然后我父亲大概会退兵选嗣，汉中之围解除，你的玄德公又能躲在这里安全几年……”  
“以你在你父亲心里的好感度，我估计他立刻改立曹植为嗣、继续攻打汉中的可能性更大。”赵云没好气地打断了曹丕的絮叨，扛起他往回走。放一个重病之人自生自灭这种事有违道义，赵将军绝对做不出来——哪怕这个重病之人是他最讨厌的敌将，没有之一。  
“别说得这么直白。”曹丕低声嘟囔了一句，苍白的脸看起来少了几分惯常的霸气，露出点符合他年龄的任性和情绪化，“我知道没人喜欢我。”  
或许是从没听过曹丕用这样示弱的语气说话，赵云沉默了片刻，安抚般低声说道：“不要这么说。你身边也不缺誓死追随你的人吧？”  
曹丕断断续续地笑了几声，语气带了点自嘲：“只喜欢魏王世子这个称号的人，我还不至于稀罕，不过……”  
“如果那个人是你，让我用天下去换，大概也没什么问题。”  
说完这句话曹丕就彻底支持不住晕了过去，等他再次醒来，身边的人变成了一脸担忧的甄姬和一脸高深的司马懿。  
“是赵云背你回来的。你最好准备一下关于你里通外敌的说辞，我估计主公很快就会来问你招降赵云的具体措施了。”  
说完这句，司马懿毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，甩袖就走，羽扇上的乌鸦毛甩了曹丕一脸。曹丕没回话，盯着绣满曹魏的凤凰图样的床帐，把苦笑和叹息一起藏进心底最深处。  
赵云永远不会归降曹魏，正如他自己，永远不会倾尽天下只为换他一人的真心一样。而当时那唯一一句真话，正因永远不可能发生，而显得无比可贵。  
他跟赵云唯一的共同点大概就是把天下看得比什么都重，包括自己，包括感情。所以曹丕知道，不论在哪个世界、不论赵云是否记得那句话，他们都只能是敌人。  
——如此悲哀，仿佛宿命。

这样想着的曹丕有点恍惚，他目不转睛地看着赵云的侧脸。真实年龄成谜的赵将军有着一张用俊美来形容都毫不为过的脸，黑白分明的双眼总是带着几分凌厉的气息，不过笑起来却显得温柔而安静——当然，那些笑容，从来没分给过曹丕一分一毫。  
注意到曹丕的目光，赵云转头看了过来，略带防备的表情让曹丕的苦笑更甚。通常他会抽出无奏对赵将军挑衅，但今天，曹丕忽然没了这种兴致。  
“别这么如临大敌，我又不能把你怎么样。”曹丕扯起嘴角笑了笑，“你在这里等吧，我这就走。”  
说完他没看赵云，转身就走，经过三成身边时顺道咳嗽了几声引起那两个人的注意。发现身边还有其他人，幸村迅速推开了三成，脸红得跟盔甲的颜色几乎融为一体。三成恶狠狠地瞪过来，曹丕相信，如果不是幸村挡在他们之间，三成的嘉瑞招福已经往他的脸上招呼过来了。  
——所谓死死团的怨念，大抵如此。

在“肢体语言告白事件”之后，幸村来曹魏大营的次数明显增多，虽然对三成用一张“今天下午陪我批公文”的便笺都能召唤来幸村这件事万分不爽，但能偶尔从幸村那里知道一些关于赵云的事，曹丕觉得，被闪瞎也不算完全不值得。  
多次谈话之后曹丕忽然有点好奇。作为一个正直程度不下于赵云的人，幸村到底是用什么心态来陪三成批公文、甚至陪同他镇压各地“叛乱军”的呢？  
“三成殿总是有自己的打算的。只要他觉得对就行了。”谈到立场问题时，幸村给出了让曹丕有点意外的答案。  
“这可与我听到的传闻不太一样啊，‘坚守大义奋战至死的真田幸村’。” 曹丕笑得有点戏谑，有点八卦，“你所坚持的大义，其实只是‘石田三成的大义’，对吧？”   
“这与曹丕殿下无关吧？”大概是跟三成相处得太久，幸村的言辞也不自觉地，带上了几分三成式的犀利，“倒是殿下自己，总是做这种不义之事，不怕赵云殿下失望吗？”  
被指责的曹丕毫无自觉地勾起了嘴角，笑得有点无赖：“无所谓。反正我们到哪个世界都是敌人，我早习惯了。”  
——反正不论他做什么，他都不会离赵云更远了。

终于击败远吕智这天，曹丕躲开了欢庆的人群，一个人站在城墙上，以文艺青年的姿态仰望夕阳。他想起很多年前的阳平关，他也是这样在城墙上孑然独立，城下不远蜀营的赵字大旗清晰可见。他离那个人这么近，仿佛只要冲下城楼策马而去，他想要却得不到的一切，就都会塞进他手心里。  
可他知道，就算他真的抛下一切策马而去，得到的也只会是漫天的乱箭，以及刺入心脏的银枪。  
“刚才我问过那几个自称是仙人的奇怪家伙了，他们也不知道远吕智用什么方法把我们带到这里的，所以我们应该暂时回不去。”三成走到他身边，语气里带了点人生赢家的悲天悯人，“反正也回不去，立场和国家这种东西，暂时扔下也没什么大不了。”  
“说的真轻松呢，三成。”曹丕冷笑了一声，郁积于心的苦闷让他的话语带上了几分罕见的直白和尖锐，“如果真田幸村信仰的大义与你相悖，你还说得出这些？”  
“那就连他的大义一起摧毁。”三成不假思索地回答，“跟我作对这种事，他下辈子都不要想。”  
富有石田三成特色的答案梗得曹丕一时无语，他笑了一下刚想反击，却看见真田幸村不知什么时候站在了三成背后，从幸村僵硬的表情来看，三成这句话显然被听到了。  
曹丕本来想笑，可抬头却看到了幸村身边的赵云。夕阳下赵云那身绿色装束看着有点刺眼，曹丕皱起了眉头，心底里堵了太久的话像是再也压抑不住一样，争先恐后地涌上舌尖。  
“我想我，永远都不会这么做。”曹丕紧紧盯着赵云看不出表情的脸，一字一句地，说完了下面的话。  
“如果给不了死生相许，那我就给他一个太平盛世。”


	3. 他乡各异县，辗转不相见

连日阴雨过后，成都城终于迎来了久违的晴天。赵将军在自己的宅邸悠然品茶，享受难得的阳光，以及没有某人骚扰的平静生活。同样难得没有被石田三成“绑架”的幸村坐在他对面，少年用那双明澈的眼眸盯着他，似乎有什么话想说。  
“赵云殿，其实我今天……有件事想说。”  
一向有话直说的幸村难得地吞吞吐吐起来，几次话到嘴边也没能说出口。估计是很严重的事吧，赵云这样想着，默默放下了茶杯。  
“那个……昨天三成殿带我去看了他在白滨建的新城，他问我可不可以跟他一起住过去……”说完这句话，幸村的脸已经红得跟炸虾一样了，“我想问问赵云殿，我能不能搬到那里去——当然我绝对不会加入曹营的！”  
赵云扬起一个真挚的笑，毫不介意地回答道：“这很好啊。石田治部难得坦诚一次，你搬过去吧，我没意见——幸村你别再死盯着茶杯看了，吃个桃子冷静一下。”  
赵云有点好笑地看着幸村红透的脸，挪过茶杯继续喝茶。不在战斗状态的幸村单纯得近乎可爱，正直如赵将军，其实也有点能理解三成特别爱欺负幸村的心情。  
——不过还真没想到，三成实在是不鸣则已一鸣惊人，跳过告白恋爱交往等等阶段直接进入同居状态，如此高的办事效率，不愧是常年掌握丰臣家实权的五奉行之首。赵云一边喝茶，一边暗自感叹道。  
最初得知幸村喜欢石田三成时，赵云跟其他人一样，完全不能理解幸村到底喜欢那个既毒舌又不坦诚的人哪一点。来到这个世界之后，他们跟三成在战场上遭遇过好几次，可不论是敌对状态还是盟友状态，面对幸村，三成始终连一丝一毫亲近的态度都没有。不过最近半个月，三成忽然像是被什么东西砸到了头一样，态度积极得让赵云咋舌。先是众目睽睽之下的“肢体语言告白事件”，然后是每天一封的三成式情书（其实就是命令句的便笺罢了），再然后，就是今天的同居计划。一连串的动作干净利落毫不拖泥带水，写下来简直可以作为高效求婚的范本以供后人参考——赵将军不无抱怨地，如此吐槽。  
吐槽归吐槽，仔细想想，赵云又下意识地觉得，幸村跟三成会走到这一步简直是理所当然，但为什么会有这种感觉，赵云自认找不到原因。太复杂的事就不要想是赵将军一贯的生存原则，既然幸村觉得这样挺好，那么作为幸村的朋友，他也应该高兴才对……  
“赵云殿你，其实喜欢曹丕殿对吧？”  
正在喝茶的赵云一口呛住。  
扔下这种重量级发言的幸村则一脸无辜地看着他，少年般明亮的眼眸里全是期待。赵云把茶咽下去，默默决定以后再也不让幸村往曹营跑——哪怕石田三成亲自来请也不行。因为会教唆幸村来问他这种问题的人，除了曹丕不作他想。  
他的沉默似乎让幸村感到有点紧张，幸村挠了挠头，急忙补充道：“抱歉，我多问了……”  
“不，没什么。”赵云叹了口气，“我只是有点惊讶。毕竟我对那家伙的态度，用恨之入骨来形容还差不多。”  
“三成殿说过，从感情激烈程度上看，恨之入骨跟海枯石烂基本是一个级别的。”幸村叼着半个桃子，做出了如此精辟的分析。  
被这句神一样的回答噎得无话可说，赵云只能感叹，近墨者黑这句话果然是古往今来第一真理。

赵云认识曹丕比很多人想象的都早。当年在官渡，本该接应刘备的赵云不知怎么迷路到了乌巢，恰好遇到了刚从乌巢放火归来的曹丕。  
14岁的曹丕身材略显瘦弱，初见棱角的脸上还隐约有点少年的稚气，不过表情已经有了日后那常年低血压的阴沉模样。见到莫名其妙出现的敌将，曹丕低低说了句碍事，抄起双剑就砍了过来。少年出手凌厉，可毕竟力道和经验还是欠缺了些，几招过后少年已经再无法靠近赵云半步，可占据优势的赵云却始终，没有进攻的意思。  
少年皱起眉头，声音冷如霜雪：“在战场上手下留情，你是太软弱还是太轻敌？”  
“公子年纪轻轻，武功上有这种造诣已经不易，我不想杀你。”赵云说的无比直白，也因为直白而显得无比伤人。听了这一句，少年本来就显得有点阴沉的脸色更是电闪雷鸣。  
“惜才吗，真是软弱的说辞。”少年冷笑了一声，目光锐利如剑，“如若他日我成为祸国殃民之贼，你不该为你今天这番话刎颈自尽？”  
赵云觉得有点头疼。少年的话明明全是胡搅蛮缠之语，却又偏偏理直气壮得让他无法反驳。赵云既不想跟这个少年较真也不想继续浪费时间，于是他思考了片刻，试图驳斥少年这番歪理——当然很久之后他才明白，试图跟曹丕这种、满腹经纶又满腹歪理的人讲理，简直是天下最不智的事。  
“如果真有那一天，我会找到你并杀掉你。”赵云的声音认真而诚恳，恰如其人。少年盯着他看了很久，灼灼的目光看得赵云心里有点发毛，在他开口之前，少年突然收起双剑，对他伸出了手。  
“我叫曹子桓。”比他矮许多的少年用一种居高临下的语气，如此说道，“我很中意你，赵子龙。你要不要跟我走，亲眼见证我成为天下之主？”  
话说到这个地步，已经从三观不正上升到大逆不道了。赵云皱起眉头，有点不快地反驳：“你父亲身为大汉重臣，理当为汉室尽忠竭力，你怎么可以说出如此大逆不道的话？”  
“所谓天下，能者居之。”少年笑得无比锋利，“既然汉室无能，我取而代之，建立真正的太平治世，何谈大逆不道？”  
赵云觉得自己良好的忍耐被挑战到了极限。  
“就算你说的有道理，我也绝对不会为曹操效力。”他举起长枪，目光渐染上枪刃的寒意，“请指教吧，曹公子。”  
实力悬殊的战斗自然毫无悬念可言，赵云干净利落地抽飞少年，策马而去。那时他还不知道，这场偶遇，会成为他后半生所有麻烦的开端。

因为历史一直避讳谈论的年龄问题，其实最初，对曹丕的死缠烂打，赵云一直是用一种“小孩子不懂事，过几年就好了”的超然态度面对的。当这个孩子已经成长到了不再能称为孩子的年龄后，赵云才感觉到问题的严重性。但即使感觉到问题严重，赵云也无法改变自己束手无策的事实。更糟糕的是，这样的烦恼他又不能跟任何人商量。就算坦荡如赵子龙将军，也绝对不会主动提起“我与曹子桓不得不说的事”之类、听着就荒谬的话题。  
当故事听都显得无比荒谬的事，故事的主角却偏偏，认真得让他连回避的机会都没有。之后很多年里，曹丕充分让赵云见识到了什么叫做勇者无畏。哪怕蜀魏两军还在前线对峙，曹丕总是有办法出现在他的营帐里，理所当然地干扰他处理公务。久而久之赵云也有了点随遇而安的心态，经常有人供他殴打泄愤也有助于身心健康，反正曹丕不是自家阵营的人，就算不小心下手过重，需要担心的也不是他，是曹操和司马懿。

回忆到这里，赵云微微皱起了眉头，思索许久，比较公允地回答道：“大概……算不上讨厌吧。”  
——对上幸村闪亮亮的眼神，赵云几乎立刻后悔了。  
“明天三成殿跟曹丕殿都要去白滨城，赵云殿你也跟我一起去吧。”丝毫没感觉到赵云的纠结，幸村的声音无比轻快，“就算说着‘早就习惯了当敌人’的曹丕殿，见到喜欢的人也会很高兴吧。”  
听到这句，赵云怔了一下，嘴角缓缓扬起一丝无奈的苦笑。

在妲己的部队中见到“助纣为虐”的三成和曹丕时，比起满脸惊讶的幸村，赵云倒显得非常平静——那是认命般，无奈的平静。

看来不论何时不论何地，我们始终都只能是敌人。  
说这句话的时候，曹丕脸上全是无法掩饰的苦笑。  
那时赵云刚帮曹丕解决掉几个追杀他的蒙面杀手，他回头看了看草丛里灰头土脸的曹公子，无奈地叹气。这天曹丕始终一副心不在焉的样子，几个连大众脸都算不上的蒙面杀手居然把他打到了半血，实在看不下去的赵云冲过来解决掉剩余的杀手，曹丕的血条都快见底了。  
被救了一命的曹丕完全没有劫后余生的喜悦，他懒懒地抬眼望过来，目光全是无比沉重的疲惫：“见义勇为，果然是赵子龙的风格。”  
“你的恭维我愧不敢当。”赵云挑眉，下意识地揶揄了他一句，“如果不希望我见义勇为，下次就不要在我的军营外乱晃。”  
“听说你受伤了，我过来看看。”这句话曹丕说的轻松随意，好像在前线跟蜀军对峙的，根本不是他的部队一样。赵云觉得头疼，连吐槽的力气都懒得出。  
“小伤而已，没事了。”  
曹丕目不转睛地看着他，目光里的深意让赵云下意识地有点紧张。不过曹丕没做什么出格的事，他停顿了片刻，有些玩味地问道：“你不怀疑，我是为了刺探军情乃至刺杀你们丞相才来的？”  
——魏军要是沦落到派主帅来刺探军情的话，玄德公早就打到许都了。  
赵云默默腹诽完，还是正直地，给出了回答：“这不是曹子桓会做的事。”  
“很多人都认为，曹子桓会做的事不外乎争权夺利，勾心斗角。”曹丕勾起嘴角，笑容带出几分自嘲的味道，“我吊唁亡兄，会被说是故作姿态；我探望朋友，会被子建派杀手拦路截杀；仓舒病殁，我去安慰父亲，都会被讽刺是夺嫡心切——你居然说，你还相信我。”  
赵云一言不发地听着，他知道曹丕不指望他给出什么建议，事实上他也给不出什么建议。赵将军在战场上有万夫不当之勇，可对这些争权夺势的政治斗争，赵将军没有兴趣，也没那个天赋。  
更重要的是，他知道曹丕不是那种受到一点打击就会一蹶不振的人。这个时候他需要的只是一个听众，所以赵云就这样安静地听着，等曹丕击败这一切，重新振作起来。  
——就算是同生共死多年的战友也未必能做到毫无保留推心置腹，可互为敌人的他们，却如此理所当然地信任着彼此。  
曹丕深深吸了口气，以无奏为笔，在柔软的河滩上挥毫而书。一挥而就的诗歌直抒胸臆，潇洒豪迈，满心鸿鹄之志。

在昔周武，爰暨公旦。  
载主而征，救民涂炭。  
彼此一时，唯天所赞。  
我独何人，能不靖乱。

完成作品的曹丕抬起头看过来，目光中的疲惫颓唐之色已全被风云汇聚的锐气所取代。  
“不管他们做什么，我都必将成为曹魏之主、天下之主。我要让整个天下，都按照我的意愿运转。”曹丕说着几乎是不知天高地厚的话，声音却坚定得如同如必将实现的预言，他目不转睛地望着赵云，目光清澈又锐利，一瞬间赵云甚至有点呼吸困难的错觉。  
“我再问你一次，赵云，你要不要到我身边来？你所期望的太平盛世，我们来一起实现。”  
除了初见的那一次之外，曹丕再没有对赵云提过“离开蜀营到我麾下”之类的话，这次是唯一的例外。曹丕的措辞亲昵到近乎逾矩，这亲昵言辞背后的深意清晰得无法错认，赵云深深皱起眉头，不知该如何开口。  
——并不是犹豫。答案明明就在舌尖，赵云却忽然感觉，简单的几个字，此刻居然沉重得连呼吸都能阻滞。  
“算了，我本来也没期待你能答应。”还是曹丕先开口打破了沉默。他的声音恢复了平时的镇静和淡漠，再听不出一星半点其他的感情，“看来不论何时不论何地，我们始终，都只会是敌人。”  
这句话说得平铺直叙，但曹丕说这句话的表情却像是烙在了他脑海里一样，清晰得纤毫毕现。以至于在远吕智的世界再次见面时，赵云几乎从曹丕的眼神中，读出了悲伤的意味。  
赵云当然不是迟钝到完全感觉不到曹丕的心意，他更没有冷漠到，对这样的心意毫不动容。只是他始终是赵云，是护卫一方天下的五虎大将。他背后是一个国家的重量，这样的责任和义务，他无法放弃，也没资格放弃。  
——把天下苍生看得比一切都重，大概是他和曹丕唯一的共同之处了。曹丕是雄才大略的君主，他肩上是一个国家乃至整个天下的重量。用天下苍生换一人之乐这种事，不止赵云做不到，曹丕也做不到。

或许是赵云思考的表情太过纠结，一向不怎么擅长察言观色的幸村忽然开口，打断了他几乎走进死胡同的回忆。  
“或许这句话我不该说，但是……在没有敌对立场的现在，还有什么事让赵云殿你这么难以释怀呢？”  
赵云抬头，望向传说中“坚守大义至死不渝”的战国第一兵，眼中全是不加掩饰的惊讶。最初认识幸村时，他对幸村的印象跟绝大多数人差不多，只感觉他是个正直而刚强少年，一根筋认死理这点跟赵云简直十足相似；但时间久了——或者说，在他们遇到石田三成之后，赵云越来越觉得，外貌停留在18岁左右的幸村，实际阅历绝对远远超过这个年龄。  
——比如，很多时候幸村跟他喜欢的那个人一样，敏锐得一针见血。赵云盯着那张有三分与自己相似的脸苦笑，最终还是，用最拙劣的方式转移了话题。  
“如果幸村你的大义与石田治部相悖，你又会怎么样呢？”  
——下意识说出这句话他才想起，前几天在三成问出相似的问题时，曹丕转移话题的方式，跟他如出一辙。

击败远吕智的庆祝会上，文艺青年曹子桓跟往常一样，躲开了庆祝的人群，一个人站在城墙上眺望夕阳。看着那个背影赵云忽然觉得眼角有点刺痛，长坂坡那混乱的战局最后，曹丕作为最后的伏兵，出现在脱逃地点前方不远的箭楼上。那时七进七出的他早已筋疲力尽，而精于骑射的曹子桓只要一箭射出，他断没有生还的可能。  
弓弦震动的声音如叹息般荡开，箭矢夹着令人窒息的杀意呼啸而来，赵云连眼都没眨地盯着保持张弓搭箭姿势的曹丕，死生一线的那一秒赵云有点不着边际地想，最后一眼能看到这个人，也算不错……  
那支箭最终擦着他的盔缨飞了过去，金属碰撞刮出刺耳的声响。曹丕放下弓箭转过身，夕阳把他的背影映得有点萧索有点无力，那一瞬间赵云忽然觉得应该说点什么做点什么，哪怕只是为了，不看到如此不适合曹子桓的无力和萧索。  
——可最终他所能给出的回答，只有策马而去，连一个略带温情的回顾都无暇给予。

“说的真轻松呢，三成。”曹丕的声音穿过回忆传来，带着点罕见的直白和尖锐，“如果真田幸村信仰的大义与你相悖，你还说得出这些？”  
“那就连他的大义一起摧毁。”三成不假思索地回答，“跟我作对这种事，他下辈子都不要想。”  
三成霸道又不讲理的宣言被两个人一字不差地听到，幸村的脸色有点僵硬，看不出是羞赧还是困扰。赵云刚想笑，就注意到了曹丕直接而炽热的目光。在看到赵云之后，曹丕眼角那点幸灾乐祸的笑意迅速消褪，变成了死不悔改的偏执。  
曹丕的声音清晰地传了过来，一字一句，仿佛直接叩击在心底最深处。  
“如果给不了死生相许，那我就给他一个太平盛世。”

幸村似乎也想到了这段不太愉快的回忆，他无奈地笑着，回答道：“我想三成殿大概，不会给我这么做的机会——或者说，我从未想过与三成殿背道而驰的情况，哪怕到死都是。”  
死这个词太沉重，让赵云不由自主地皱起了眉。幸村的事他也大概听说了一些。在天下大势已成定局的时候，这个笑容爽朗目光清澈的少年选择了必败的一方，用偏执到疯狂的方式，奋战至最后一滴血。他用尽生命，只为实现一个人的理想，只为守护一个人的天下。  
“比起为天下苍生而活，为一人而死，总归是要容易许多的。” 幸村扬起一个淡然的微笑，这样说道，“所以我觉得，赵云殿你，真的很坚强。”  
对这样的恭维赵云只能苦笑，事实上他反而更羡慕幸村。因为不论在哪个世界，他所倾慕的人与他都在为同样的理想奋斗，而赵云，始终没有这么幸运。

他能表达的极限，大概就是纵容那个人一次又一次地擅闯军营，一次又一次陪那个人胡扯些乱七八糟的东西；一次又一次，在注定会遇到对方的地方，装作不耐烦的样子期待“偶遇”。  
赵云想那个总是一脸无畏的男人其实无比胆小。  
他写了那么多乱七八糟的信，说了那么多乱七八糟的话，偏偏最重要的那句，他连一次都没说过。  
所以赵云也只能继续装作一无所知，用冷漠掩藏所有悸动，用厌恶表达所有无法说出口的感情——被称赞“一身是胆”的他，其实同样，是个无比胆小的人。

赵云从复杂的回忆中回神，深深吸了口气，对一脸感慨的幸村问道：  
“……说了这么多，其实幸村你只是不想一个人去白滨对吧？”  
听完这句，幸村的脸红得几乎能烧起来。再次完胜的赵将军淡定喝茶，表示幸村这孩子果然非常容易理解。

第二天赵云还是跟着幸村一起去了白滨。这天天气很好，依山望海的新城壮观又精致，每个细节都看得出石田治部少辅的认真和用心。进城之后不久幸村就被三成拐走了，赵云无奈地笑了笑，自己在白滨闻名遐迩的海滩闲逛起来。白滨的海岸风景如画，不负“天下胜景”的美誉，不过在看到前面礁石上作文艺青年姿态思考人生的某人时，赵云就没心情欣赏海岸的美丽风景了。  
年轻的曹魏太子站在礁石上眺望海面，夕阳勾勒出他线条利落的侧脸和挺拔的身姿。这么多年过去，当年在乌巢初见时那个略显单薄的少年也长成了如今这样、足以撑起一方天下的王者，可他看向赵云时，眼中的渴望却始终如初遇时乌巢那场大火一般，炽热得，仿佛能灼伤灵魂。  
像是受到蛊惑一般，赵云跳上礁石站在曹丕身边，开口打断了曹丕望海的兴致：“你在想什么？”  
——赵云想，这大概是他们认识至今，第一次由他主动挑起话题。  
“想你。”  
曹丕转头看过来，话语轻佻，神色却带着赵云最熟悉、也最没办法的那种认真和无奈：“在想，下辈子我一定要第一个下手，不论怎样都要把你绑在身边。”  
曹丕的表情带着点壮士断腕的决然，一向天不怕地不怕的男人难得露出这种、仿佛一辈子的勇气都在此刻用完了的表情。赵云感觉到自己不受控制地扬起了嘴角，笑容里全是久违的轻松。  
赵云深深呼出一口气，像是将所有的顾虑都呼出体外，然后他跳上礁石站到曹丕身边，声音跟往常一样平静坦然，只有紧紧握成拳的双手，泄露了他此刻丝毫不逊于曹丕的紧张。  
“等下辈子干什么，这辈子不打算试试？”


	4. 相逢如可换，不辞赴黄泉

大雪纷纷扬扬地落下，将一片狼藉的战场覆上温柔的纯白。大阪城西的真田丸里，幸村从短暂的浅眠中醒来，他探出头望向城下密密麻麻的葵纹旗帜，神色平静得近乎麻木。  
“丰臣家同意议和，大阪城外的所有防御设施都要拆除——包括你的真田丸，还有二之丸和三之丸的战壕。”  
前田庆次一边说着，一边走过来与幸村比肩而立。对上幸村淡然处之的神色，不赞同地皱起了眉头：“打必输之仗，就如此有趣吗？”  
“我并不是为了战败才选择大阪一方的。”幸村这样回答道，黑白分明的眼眸中，全是坦诚到毫不设防的神色，“而是因为只有加入大阪一方，才有砍下德川家康首级的机会。”  
幸村的神色和话语都带着死不回头的偏执。庆次叹了口气，觉得一辈子叹气的分量都在今天用完了。  
“……你就这么憎恨德川家康？”  
“我并不憎恨任何人。”幸村看着城下忙碌的德川家部队，声音平静，“我想实现那位大人的愿望。我想让这个天下，都记住那位大人曾经用生命去追逐的信念。”  
庆次像是听到了一个完全不好笑的笑话一样，盯着幸村很久看了很久，最终，挫败地叹了口气。  
他终于发觉，无论他怎样劝说，都无法改变幸村的决定。挫败感与怒火一起燃烧起来，庆次走近一步逼视幸村的双眼，极力压低的声音带着几乎是咬牙切齿的怒意：  
“以前是为了武田家，现在是为了三成的大义。你什么时候能为你自己活一次？”  
面对怒火冲天的兄长和挚友，幸村依旧用那种毫不设防的神色微笑着，平静而坦诚地回答道：“这一次，是为了我自己的私心。重情重义的庆次殿下，想必能理解我始终想要守在那位大人身边的心情吧。”  
庆次满腔的怒火瞬间被这句过分坦诚的剖白浇熄。他盯着幸村依旧如少年般清澈的双眼，目光里的不解全沉淀成了无奈。劝阻的话语在舌尖绕了几圈，最终还是变成了有些苦涩的沉默。  
正因为理解，所以才会如此无言以对。庆次看了看手腕上的毗沙门天护身符，默默叹息道。  
“兼续跟我说，我来这一趟完全是白费力气，现在我算是相信了。”庆次抓过豪气皆朱枪，伸了个懒腰，转身，不再多言，“那么，战场见。”  
“祝您武运昌隆，庆次殿。”幸村这样说着，唇角的笑容依旧坦然，仿佛他们不是作为敌对双方，在这个决定天下局势的战场相见，而只是在山间小道上，不期而遇。  
“对了庆次殿，这个东西，您可以帮我保管一下吗？”庆次走到真田丸外时，幸村像是突然想起了什么，从后面匆匆追过来。他从怀里抽出一封信，交到庆次手里，“我战死于此之后，麻烦您将它带到京都，在那位大人坟前烧掉。”  
……

“起来。”  
额头上熟悉的痛感与三成的声音一起刺破梦境，幸村睁开双眼，刚对他实行了“人工叫醒服务”的石田治部少辅敲着折扇站在他面前。看清三成的脸的一瞬间他有点恍惚，几乎分不清哪边是梦境，哪边才是现实。  
三成皱了皱眉头，俯身凑近他的脸：“怎么了？做噩梦了？”  
“……没有。”幸村迅速收敛起所有表情，声音平静得听不出一点破绽。  
现实中远吕智已死，而他们还留在远吕智的世界。一场清理妲己残留势力的战斗刚刚结束，他习惯性地，回到三成在曹营的宅邸补眠——这件事听起来有点荒谬，但偏偏两方阵营的主将曹丕和赵云都对此表示喜闻乐见，仿佛不久前还因为各种小事大打出手的，是其他什么人一样。  
“三成殿的工作处理完了吗？”看到三成卷起公文换上羽织，幸村这样问道。  
“嗯，差不多了。等下要去看看白滨的新城，你跟我一起去。”  
幸村答应了一声，微微扬起了嘴角。  
罕为人知的是，石田治部少辅三成最大的特长和爱好不是收集名刀，更不是领兵打仗，而是筑城。治部少辅大人在筑城方面的才华出类拔萃，且不论遍布本州的大大小小城池，单是京都伏见城、佐和山城和大阪城天守这三座，任何一座都担得起“名动天下”的盛赞。所谓“治部少辅在内政上一向鞠躬尽瘁事必躬亲”这类赞誉，只是他这个完美主义者对心爱事物强烈执着的体现。来到这个世界之后战斗频繁，三成这一爱好一直被压抑着。现在远吕智已被击败，大规模战斗告一段落，毫不意外，三成也终于腾出时间，开始营建新城了。

当天下午，幸村跟着三成来到了正在修筑的白滨城。这座城恰好坐落于白滨海岸附近的山上，登上城中的天守阁就能看到白滨闻名天下的美丽海滩。极目远眺，蓝天碧海历历在目，令人心旷神怡。幸村兴奋地站在刚刚完工的天守阁上眺望海面，唇角的笑容明朗如孩童。  
从儿时开始，幸村一直很喜欢海，以及能看到海的山。可惜不论是他出生的甲州，还是真田家的居城上田都没有这样的地理环境。来到大阪城后看海的机会增加了不少，只要有空，幸村就会经常往堺市的港口跑，为此还挨过治部少辅的训斥。不过他印象中三成似乎并不喜欢靠近海的地方，向秀吉大人申请佐和山一带的封地时，理由也是“大阪太潮湿了住着难受”，为此秀吉大人还伤心地问过“佐吉（三成乳名）你是不是长大了开始觉得我烦了啊”……  
白滨城的建筑风格与佐和山城如出一辙，看来三成殿是打算自己住在这里了。那么他为什么要挑这么一个他最不喜欢的环境选作居城呢？  
这样想着的幸村偷偷侧过头，看向身边与他并肩而立的三成，有点猜不透三成带他来的用意。  
“我记得你以前说过，很喜欢能看到海的山。我找了找，附近也就这里还勉强符合条件。”三成的声音带着完美主义者特有的挑剔，以及一丝不易觉察的紧张，“等城建好了，你别在赵云那边住了，搬过来跟我一起住这里。”  
幸村迟了几秒才理解了三成的意思，一向身手敏捷平衡感良好的他，差点因为这一句话绊倒在天守阁的楼梯上。  
“三成殿你说……什么？”  
三成有点不耐烦地皱起了眉头：“同样的话我不打算重复。”  
“可是，曹丕殿那边……”  
“远吕智都死了我管他那么多。”三成凑近半步，目光锐利得让人避无可避，“我只是在问你的决定，幸村。”  
——三成殿最近实在积极得有点反常。  
幸村感觉自己多活的那十五年还不算完全白费，至少在三成凑近的时候，现在的他不会像当年那样脑中一片空白，还有余力思考这些事。  
按照小田原时期的三成殿的风格，这种话，就算用刀架在他脖子上他也说不出。会如此积极，只能是因为，有谁告诉了他关于大阪之阵的事吧……  
想到这里，幸村微微抬起头，近距离盯着那双过于漂亮的眼眸，低声问道：“……三成殿你是知道了什么吗？是关于大阪之阵的事吗？”  
这句话让三成相当不爽地皱起了眉头。那双特别漂亮的眼眸紧盯着幸村的双眼，眼神褪去了专属于幸村的温和，冷光锐利得几乎要把人刺穿：“我关心你，想跟你在一起这件事，有这么奇怪吗？”  
话说到这个地步，换做十五年前的幸村，绝对会立刻道歉了。但现在，即使感觉到三成明显不想说实话的意图，幸村也依旧毫不避让地直视三成带着明显怒意的双眼，继续说道：“我并不需要三成殿做这么多。”他的声音带着点不易察觉的颤抖，却依旧坦诚无比，“能再次见到三成殿、能像以前那样陪在您身边，我已经心满意足。”  
他早已不是当年那个无所畏惧的少年，当初求而不得的一切，在经历过生离死别之后，因为太过奢侈，反而显得无关紧要。

真正产生这种想法，是在关原战败的那个深秋。被流放至九度山的他终于等来了他派去打探三成殿消息的忍者，也终于知晓了，所有侥幸的期待都成为泡影的事实。  
“三成大人转告殿下，深情厚谊无以为报，唯有坚守此志，百死不悔。”忍者跪在门口，缓慢地描述道，“在前往六条河原之前，三成大人还写了这封信给殿下。”  
“我知道了，你辛苦了。”幸村站起身，收好那封便笺，起身走向屋外。忍者看着自家主公单薄的背影，最终还是将劝阻的话语压了下去。  
深秋的九度山大雨倾盆，幸村站在草庐外仰望天空，冰冷的秋雨湿透重衣，将心里最后那点期待的火花都浇成了死灰。  
他想起关原之战开始前，在京都城外的山上与三成告别时的情景。三成的手指划过他脸庞的触感鲜明得仿如昨日，从未有过的亲密接触让他整张脸都烧得通红，三成看着手足无措的他戏谑地笑，清秀的脸庞美得动人心魄……  
三成承诺他，下次见面，就把这次欠他的那句话补上。而那时他不曾料想，他所有的期待会在短短几天之后化为泡影；他更不曾料想，当他得到这个、他偷偷期待了很多年的回答时，他已经，再无法见到挚爱之人。  
我宁愿不要你此情不渝的告白，宁愿不要你坚守大义的誓言。幸村握着三成写给他的、最初最后的恋歌，近乎绝望地想道。  
我只想一直陪在你身边，除此之外，别无所求。

现实中三成缓缓皱起了眉头，非常熟悉治部少辅发怒前表情的幸村默默咽了下口水，做好了接下来迎接三成犀利言语攻击——或许还有折扇攻击——的准备。  
不过三成并没有发怒，他闭上双眼沉默了片刻，长长叹了口气，然后抓住幸村的手，把他整个人拉进怀里。  
“看来你那个时间的我真是个笨蛋，居然会让你怀疑我对你的心意。”三成泄愤般用力揉了揉他的黑发，声音带着点惯常的挑剔和锐利，“还是说，你在怀疑你自己？”  
不出意料，幸村迅速从他怀里挣了出来，少年的脸上全是被轻视的不甘：“三成殿！”  
三成微微勾起嘴角，扬起一个惯常的笑容。感觉又一次被三成转移了重点的幸村愤愤住口，决定不再跟三成多说一个字。  
可是与之前很多次一样，三成只用最简单的一个动作，就打破了他所有的防御。  
“我喜欢你，幸村。比你喜欢我更多。”三成的手指轻轻抚过幸村的额发，在他耳边落下温柔的耳语。微凉的指尖带着幸村最熟悉也最怀念的温度，那双手最后停在了幸村脸侧，正如在京都，分别之时那样。沧海桑田的感情汹涌而来，幸村发现自己除了点头，一个字也说不出。

这天晚上，三成亲自送幸村回到成都城。不过跟以往一样，三成还是没打算进城——蜀营的总大将赵云对三成那张（跟某人七分相似的）脸似乎有本能的厌恶感，自从长谷堂那次乌龙的误认事件之后，两个人都很有默契地，尽量不出现在对方面前。  
“到时候叫赵云一起去白滨吧，我也带上曹丕那家伙。”三成揉了揉幸村的头发，声音依旧是不容拒绝的霸道，“我等你，幸村。”  
——不小心目睹了告别吻全过程的赵云表示，他对曹魏世子的好感度临时上升了不少。至少不论曹世子如何胡搅蛮缠，他还不会做出光明正大秀恩爱这种、打击单身人士的不义之举。

几天后的下午，幸村跟赵云一起，再次来到新建的白滨山城。工作狂的石田治部少辅居然已经把公务搬到了白滨的新城里，见到恋人三成也没有什么特殊的表示，冷淡地抬了一下眼，说了句“等我一会儿”就继续埋首工作。早就习惯了石田治部少辅工作狂属性的幸村无所谓地点头应允，倒是赵云脸色阴沉。  
“没关系赵云殿，我就在这里等三成殿就好。”幸村平静地说道，“抱歉不能陪你了。”  
赵云看了他片刻，无奈地叹了口气：“……那我随便走走。”  
看着赵将军离开的背影，幸村眯起眼笑得狡黠：这条山路笔直地通向下面的海滩，而刚才他在天守阁上就已经看到，曹魏世子正站在海岸的礁石上，文艺地眺望海面。  
——不管世界如何变化，有些人注定，总会相遇。

在礁石上眺望海景的从曹世子一个人变成了曹世子和赵将军两个人，低声交谈过几句后，两个人的手悄悄握在了一起。平时一向警觉性极高的两位总大将都没发现，他们身后不远的沙滩上，邀请他们来白滨的两个人默默围观了很久，然后无声无息地，向反方向走去。  
夕阳为白滨的海岸染上绚丽的金红，幸村跟着三成在无人的海滩上漫步。石田治部少辅的容貌俊秀，神色却始终带着点矜持的冷漠，刀刻般的唇也总是会说出锐利甚至伤人的话语。可幸村却比任何人都更清楚，在冷漠外表与犀利言辞背后，三成殿其实，有一颗无比温柔与热情的心。

幸村第一次见到石田三成，是在入质大阪城的16岁。刚刚从越后来到大阪的他，随同秀吉的部队前往九州征讨岛津家，恰巧被分在了三成的前锋队里。出阵前年轻却手握重权的治部少辅看了看他，神色带着点不大信任的掂量。自由过惯颠沛流离生活的幸村对这种目光再熟悉不过，也早就不再介怀，可这一次，他却难得地，为这个人轻蔑的目光动了怒。  
——既然你这么不信任我，我就做点什么，给你看看吧。  
带着这种幼稚赌气的心情上战场的他那天打得异常勇猛，九州战局很快尘埃落定，他策马回到三成的本阵汇报战况，满身是血的他神色恭顺礼节完美，可说出口的话语却火药味十足。  
“三成殿下，敌军已败。幸村不辱使命。”  
石田三成难得无言以对的神色让幸村有点扬眉吐气的爽快感。精神松懈下来之后疲劳加倍逆袭，难以阻挡的困意席卷而来，他脚下一个踉跄，撞在三成肩上沉沉睡去。  
治部少辅那声“快去叫医生”的咆哮幸村当时并没能亲耳听到，他唯一记得的，是他从短暂的睡眠中醒来时感觉到的、三成指尖的触感。三成的手指常年冰凉，触及额头的感觉并不舒服，但他的动作却如此温柔而细致，仿佛在触碰最珍贵的宝物。许久不曾感受到的、被珍视的感觉让他几乎无法控制指尖的颤抖。  
“你这笨蛋，真不知道将来会变成什么样。”年轻的治部少辅叹了口气，低声自言自语道，“既然这样，我就勉强照顾你这笨蛋几年吧。”  
一件还带着温度的外衣轻轻落在了他肩上，幸村努力平复了紊乱的呼吸，却无法克制失了节拍的心跳。  
……

“如果你只是为了盯着我看，那就不要浪费这里的风景。”三成毫无预兆地停下脚步，转身瞪着收不住脚步、撞在他肩上的幸村，微微皱起了眉头，“再敢走神，我真揍你了。”  
这番话说得毫无温情可言，幸村却从其中听出了三成的担心和关切。这些日子自己纠结了那么多，让三成殿也担心了啊……想到这里他释然地笑了起来，主动握紧了三成的手，声音褪去了之前的隐忍，恢复了几分少年时的坦诚无畏：“我很喜欢这个地方。三成殿，我能跟您一起住在这里吗？”  
石田治部少辅勾起了嘴角，眼中的锐利被夕阳柔化成难得一见的宠溺和温柔。他挑起眉梢，用跟当年一样的语气回答道：“那我，就勉强答应吧。”  
最后的尾音，落在幸村带笑的唇间。

“小田原城之后的事，我都没印象。”亲吻的间隙，三成在他耳边低声呢喃，“所以给我忘了你经历过的那些，留在我身边，不许再提什么别无所求之类的话。”  
——明明是蛮不讲理的话，听在他耳中，却动听得，胜过任何缠绵悱恻的爱语。幸村在恋人的怀抱中不知所措地涨红了脸，像不谙世事的少年一样，僵硬得手足无措。  
三成低低笑了一声，抱怨了一句“我可不能比曹丕那个家伙还弱”，然后抚上幸村的脸颊，毫不客气地，再次吻了下去。  
“对了，这是前田庆次那家伙前几天给我的，说是你要他烧给我看的东西。”漫长的亲吻结束，三成把塞一张信笺塞进幸村手里，用力揉了揉他乌黑的短发，“这种水平的诗，不许拿给我看。”

三成还给他的，正是他在大阪拜托庆次烧掉的那封“遗书”。确切说来，那是相隔十五年的相闻歌，给十五年前，在生命最后一刻为他写下恋歌的那位、他一生仰慕与挚爱之人。

此身如朝露，但惜与君缘  
相逢如可换，不辞赴黄泉


	5. 番外-丕云

石田治部少辅绝对记仇，而且是“君子报仇，十年不晚”的那种。  
——这是被按倒在白滨城别馆客房里的温泉池边时，赵云唯一能想到的东西。  
他跟曹丕在礁石上看完日落看月出，等回到白滨城时，本该是城主的三成早已不知所踪，一同不见的，还有名义上还属于蜀营的幸村——算了这种事必然会发生的，赵云无奈地叹息着，这样想道。不过三成好歹还记得这城里还有两个客人，待客礼仪依旧分毫不欠。就算是赵云这样吃饭只求吃饱、住宿只求遮风挡雨的人，进入三成为他们安排的客房时，也能感觉到三成对居住环境的苛求和用心。  
——当然，腹黑指数也是同样级别的。因为三成只给他和曹丕准备了一间寝室，房间里只有两个枕头一床被子。赵云站在寝室门口无奈地叹气，隐约有点替幸村担心。  
“不错，客房里就有温泉，子龙你不来试试？”曹丕毫无形象地撑在门边，身上那身茄子色衣服不知什么时候换成了浴衣，大敞的领口配上他满脸暧昧的笑容，除了衣冠禽兽没有更贴切的形容。  
不对，这下连衣冠也没了，光剩下禽兽了。赵云默默翻了个白眼，暗自补充道。  
不过吐槽归吐槽，一生从未怯战的赵将军毫不犹豫地走过去，扯开腰带，在曹丕惊诧的注视中，迅速脱掉衣服钻进了小浴池里。完全意料之外的情况让曹丕石化了很久，很不幸，本次单挑，曹世子再次惨败。  
进了浴池赵云就没敢再看曹丕，刚才那点勇气全变成了脸上逐渐升高的温度。赵云在温热的池水中尽量舒展四肢，可传闻中能缓解疲劳放松肌肉的温泉此刻只是，让他的全身都更僵硬了。  
水波晃动如此刻摇曳不定的心情。曹丕终于解除石化，走进了浴池。他在赵云背后停了几秒钟，忽然重重叹了口气，伸开双臂把赵云整个拥进了怀里。  
“我很高兴，子龙。”曹丕赤裸的胸膛贴上他的后背，声音和亲吻一起，落在赵云光裸的后颈上，“真的……很高兴。”  
赵云懒得听他感慨，他探手向后，抓住曹丕的头发，偏过头，对准曹丕那张总是说不出关键词的嘴狠狠咬了下去。  
吻着赵云的后颈时，曹丕还有类似沧海桑田如梦似幻之类的感想，但当赵云咬上他的嘴唇时，鲜明的痛感让一切都真实了起来。这方面经验远胜于赵将军的曹世子迅速在亲吻中夺回了主动权，转守为攻，开始在这具充满力量的身体上攻城略地。赵云的反应跟他想象得一样生涩，独占欲让曹丕不由自主地勾起了嘴角，忍不住想调侃两句，看看一向洁身自好清心寡欲的赵将军此刻，只属于他一人的羞赧和无措。  
“这还真是生涩的反应啊……”曹丕悠然停下留连在赵云胸口果实上的手指，笑容戏谑，“赵将军该不会，真的完全没有经验吧？”  
“在下洁身自好，自然比不上世子经验丰富。”尽管知道在这种局面下挑衅只会让自己更狼狈，赵云还是，本能地回敬了曹丕一句。  
听完这句，曹丕却忽然停下了所有动作，他低头看着赵云，眼中全是罕见的无措和歉疚：“……抱歉子龙，我不是这个意思……我……”  
赵云也有点诧异地看着曹丕，某些柔软而甜腻的感情翻涌着涌进心房，渐渐瓦解了他本能的畏惧和不适应。他看着如少年般手足无措一脸歉疚的曹丕，微微叹了口气，伸手把曹丕的头压向自己胸口，抱住这个即将对自己进行那些、他连想想都觉得羞耻的行为的人，声音带了几分认命般的宠溺。  
“那就闭嘴。”  
曹丕给他的回应，是落在心口上的，温柔而又充满欲望的吻。

赤裸的肢体在温热的池水中交缠，亲吻沿着脖颈蜿蜒而下，到胸膛，到小腹，到肌肉紧实的双腿乃至赤裸的双足。细碎的亲吻像是细小的火种一般，在身体深处燃起令人燥热难耐的火。赵云的喘息渐渐失去了节奏，可曹丕依旧不紧不慢地亲吻和爱抚着，动作细致到令人恼火。  
“你这家伙……够了没……”在亲吻再次移回锁骨时，赵云按住曹丕的头，勉强挤出这几个字，最后的尾音随着曹丕舔吻他喉结的动作，再次淹没在暧昧的喘息里。  
“当然不够……”曹丕的声音低沉得有些沙哑，情欲意味浓烈得令人窒息，“我要让你的身体彻底记住我……记住我是怎么……让你陷入欲望的……”  
这样说着的曹丕低下头去，含住了赵云已经半勃起的器官。强烈而直接的刺激让赵云发出了一声惊呼，不过随着曹丕的动作，惊呼很快变成了低哑的呻吟。连自慰都很少做的赵云在如此强烈的刺激下很快发泄了出来，曹丕从他腿间抬起头，拭去唇边残留的白浊，动作说不出的情色。  
赵云几乎是一瞬间涨红了脸，他迅速偏过头去，不再看曹丕一眼。曹丕低沉的笑声震荡着耳膜，把本来就凌乱的心跳搅得更乱。  
曹丕的手指触及他下身隐秘处时，赵云下意识地坐起身，伸手阻住曹丕的动作。曹丕有些不悦地抬头看向他，目光深沉如危险的野兽。  
“……要在这里……吗？”只说出这几个字就再说不下去，赵将军觉得脸上热得快要燃烧。  
“觉得很羞耻？”曹丕笑得危险而戏谑，他抬起赵云的左腿，暧昧地舔吻他的大腿内侧，满意地看到，恋人脸上掩不住的慌乱神色，“在梦里，我已经在所有能想象到的地方抱过你了……”  
其实这只是床笫之间的一句情话，可落在赵云耳中，却变得重如沉铅。虽然想象的内容南辕北辙，但赵云必须承认，在漫长的时光里，他也无数次，想象过那些根本不可能变成现实的“如果”。这种感觉有多沉重，他甚至比曹丕更懂。  
想到这里赵云第无数次叹气，忽然有了点“这辈子栽了”的觉悟。  
“又不是……以后没机会了……笨蛋。”

曹丕猛然抬起头，目光里的惊讶渐渐被喜悦替代。他凝视着这个、他一直以为一生都没机会拥抱的人，缓缓俯下身，再次吻上了赵云的双唇。亲吻没有刚才那么激烈热切，却多了几分缠绵和甜蜜。亲吻中他将手指缓缓没入恋人体内，这次，再没有受到抵抗。  
在温泉水的帮助下，扩张并没有耗费太多时间，曹丕将手指从赵云体内撤出，早已肿胀的器官带着滚烫的温度，烫醒了赵云的神智。  
“你现在叫停还来得及。”曹丕的声音都已被情欲磨得嘶哑，语气却偏偏，冷静得要命，“这一刻我等了太久，今晚，大概没法温柔对待你。”  
赵云睁开眼，声音明明颤抖得近乎破碎，话语却清晰而坚决，像是永不背弃的约定：“别以为就你一个人在忍……”  
曹丕的呼吸顿了一下，眼中渐染上欲望的暗色。他俯下身来，扣住赵云的腰，然后毫不犹豫地，狠狠贯穿了这具、他看了太久想了太久的身体。  
一瞬间，理智沦陷。

总是一副游刃有余姿态的曹丕此刻急躁得仿佛不经事的少年，落在赵云身上的亲吻早就变成了失去分寸的啃咬，痛感连成一片，赵云甚至有被曹丕直接撕碎吃掉的错觉。下身的动作强横又激烈，完全没有技术可言。赵云在剧痛与快感的交替袭击中下意识地抓紧了池边，可下一秒他的手指就被用力掰开。曹丕紧紧握住他骨节泛白的手，十指相扣。  
“叫我的名字，子龙……”曹丕在剧烈的挺动中俯下身，凑在他耳边断断续续地低喃。像是被这声音蛊惑一般，赵云顺着这个姿势凑到曹丕耳边，被撞碎的叹息里，有他想过无数遍，却从未真正叫出口的名字。  
“子桓……曹子桓……”  
还能有哪句话比这样的叹息更催情，还能有哪种幸福，比这样毫无保留地交缠更刻骨铭心。攀上高潮时，在冲刷心脏的激情和柔情中曹丕情不自禁地俯下身，再次深深吻住了赵云因缺氧而微微张开的唇。

战场从浴池一路辗转到卧房，等一切偃旗息鼓时，天边已微微发白。折腾了他半个晚上的曹世子估计消耗也不小，简单清理完毕后，他几乎是在沾上枕头的瞬间就陷入了梦乡。放松的环境柔化了他棱角分明的五官，让那张总是显得阴沉而犀利的脸也有了几分孩童般的稚气。赵云侧头看着他，不自觉地勾起了嘴角。  
感觉到身边的暖源，曹丕本能地伸手抱住赵云，迷迷糊糊的声音带着几分溢于言表的满足：“我的……”  
赵云怔了片刻，低头看看自己从胸口蔓延到大腿的青紫痕迹，毫无选择——或者说，毫不抵抗地，枕在曹丕的手臂上。然后在逆袭的疲惫中，放松神经沉沉睡去。  
——很明显是你的，不对吗？


	6. Chapter 6

夜色渐深，白滨城中一片静谧。涛声透过半开的窗户泻进来，淹没了房中急促的喘息和低沉的耳语。这是白滨城主的卧房，一向整洁到空旷的房间现在一片凌乱，两个人的衣物迤逦着撒了满地。房间的主人此刻完全无暇他顾，他几乎是不知餍足地吻着身下的人，将两个人早已凌乱不堪的衣物扯得更乱。  
被按倒在榻榻米上的幸村侧过头去，尽量避开三成灼热的视线，可脸上依旧热得几乎要燃烧。虽然早已不是不知人事的少年，对这种事也不是毫无准备，但当三成真的拖着他、径直走进自己的卧房时，幸村还是紧张到全身都僵硬。  
——太丢脸了。幸村一边挫败地想着，一边继续克制不住地脸红。  
不过总这么下去也不是办法，据说新婚之夜不够和谐的话，以后都会有阴影（让我知道谁这么教唆我家幸村的，我一定要他好看——治部少辅事后愤怒地说道）。幸村咬着下唇，尽量舒展开僵硬的四肢迎合三成的动作，不过这不但没有起到什么积极的效果，反而让他看起来，更像是砧板上的鱼了。  
“别一副任人宰割的样子。”三成无奈地叹了口气，轻吻幸村的耳后，“放松，我不会勉强你。”  
这句话仿佛最灵验的咒语，渐渐打消了他所有的紧张。最熟悉的温度和气息让他不由自主地放松下来，顺从恋人的动作，除下两个人身上最后的遮蔽物。常年行军打仗的幸村皮肤粗糙，胸腹和手臂伤疤纵横，再怎么恭维也称不上美丽的身体。三成伸手轻轻抚摸幸村胸口处的伤疤，眉毛几乎拧在一起。  
幸村有些慌乱地挪开腰，想躲开三成的触碰和不满的目光：“三成殿……别碰了……那个……”  
最后的音节随着三成的动作，变成了暧昧的喘息。三成低下头去，用舌尖仔细描绘着每一道伤疤的形状，动作认真得近乎虔诚。交握的手指准确地传递来恋人没有说出口的怜惜与歉疚，充盈心脏的感情打碎了所有拒绝的意图，幸村闭上双眼微仰起头，任由细小的快感如电流般，从三成亲吻的地方向全身蔓延。  
下身隐秘处被异物侵入时，幸村反射性地弓起了腰。战场上绝佳的反应力在这个时候显得有些多余，果然下一刻，他就对上了三成担忧的眼神。他摇摇头示意恋人继续，努力转移注意力、放松身体，适应三成小心翼翼的试探。  
探入体内的手指从一根变成三根，排斥感也渐渐消褪。幸村的喘息从痛苦变得暧昧，让房间里的气氛愈加令人意乱情迷。

滚烫的汗砸在胸口上，烫醒了几乎飘散到半空的理智。幸村努力睁大失了焦距的双眼，看到的，是三成隐忍到痛苦的神色。  
“三成……殿……”幸村探手抓住三成的手臂，鼓起勇气，从齿间挤出几个字：“可以了……已经……”  
三成空出一只手按住他，声音早已被欲望磨得沙哑，语气却依旧坚决而耐心：“还不行，你会受伤。”  
幸村咬紧下唇，觉得双眼有点刺痛。控制欲那么强的人只愿为他一个人如此小心翼翼，甚至这样辛苦地压抑自己的欲望。心口汹涌的感情一瞬间淹没了最后一点羞怯，他撑起上身，迎着三成困惑的目光，第一次主动地，吻上了恋人的唇。  
“我想要你……三成殿……”  
三成的呼吸猛然加重。他几乎是暴躁地推开幸村，重新把他压在身下，重重蹂躏他早已红肿的唇。激烈的深吻迅速将肺部的空气燃烧殆尽，三成在濒临窒息时才放开幸村的双唇，将他压向自己的肩膀。  
“疼就咬我。”  
下一秒，炽热的利剑代替了手指，缓慢却坚决地，贯穿了幸村的身体。  
尽管前戏做得很仔细，最初的疼痛依旧无法避免。三成有些心疼地吻了吻幸村苍白的脸，在不可抗拒的欲火中，轻柔而克制地抽动下身，同时细致地抚慰幸村的敏感部位，尽量帮助他适应。  
疼痛渐渐被快感淹没，三成温柔而缓慢的动作也显得有些意犹未尽。幸村皱起眉头，暗示性地动了动腰。三成顿了一下，俯下身用力咬住了幸村的唇。  
“别乱动。”三成的声音低沉而包含欲望，“我快忍不住了。”  
“那就不要忍……”  
三成的目光骤然沉了下去。他缓缓撑起身，泄气地揉了揉幸村的头发：“你这家伙，永远最清楚……怎么让我失控……”

最后的几个字化作狂风暴雨，席卷而来。  
神智早已被激烈的动作吞没，残留的记忆中只剩下三成粗重而炽热的喘息和自己近乎哭泣的呻吟。他们不知餍足地亲吻，不知疲倦地拥抱，剧烈的心跳隔着赤裸的胸膛渐渐融为一体，再也分不出彼此。快感从交合的部位向四肢百骸蔓延，最终累积到不可承受。高潮来得急切有激烈，眼前一片空白仿佛炸开无数烟花；只有三成包含欲望与深情的目光依旧清晰，如同铭刻于灵魂的印记。  
高潮褪去，三成一边平复呼吸一边低下头，将细碎的吻烙在幸村额头上。最熟悉的触感将漫长分离中的无数伤口一一弭平，只剩下初见时，那份不可抗拒的心动。

幸村伸出手，毫不犹豫地握紧了三成的手腕，对记忆中的石田治部和眼前的恋人，低声呢喃道：“我喜欢您，三成殿。从第一次见面起一直，都是如此。”  
三成微微笑开，将亲吻和情人间的甜蜜私语一起，关进彼此的唇间。  
“我也是，笨蛋。”  
——从第一次见面起，无可救药地深爱。


End file.
